Shadows into Light
by Lapidoth's Wife
Summary: The Adventure Zone. This fic is set after the events of Story & Song. OC. TAZ.


Bellamy crouched on the rooftop of their mark bag laden with the loot they had lifted from these poor saps house. It had been an easy job, the house empty and without security just as she has been told it would be. Bellamy made a mental note to reward Young Trisha who had selected the mark. The quick infusion of cash from this job was exactly what they needed.

One of the Goldcliff militia personnel was passing the house in the front so she deftly hopped to the house behind her mark and swung over the side dropping to her feet in the ally beside it. She walked into cobblestone street in front of her leaving her hood down walking confidently through the upscale neighborhood like she belonged. It was the best advice she had ever been given, confidence is more important to selling a disguise than any piece of clothing. She made her way to the main street that led down to the massive marketplace that dominated the centre of Goldcliff bringing together the upper echelon of the city with the craftsmen and working class of the lower streets.

She wove her way through the crowd away from the permanent stalls and into the flat mats and tents that marked the traveling merchants. The guild's fence was easy enough to locate if you knew what symbol to look for among the various sigils. "Zelda." she said nodding to the black haired man staring out blankly into the crude aisle. He perked up at the sound of her voice breaking out into a wide grin with many missing teeth.

"Bellamy!" he said. "How can I help you today?"

She lifted her rucksack and placed it in front of him. He was quick to sort through the collected items in the bag without revealing them to the passersby. 'Ten thousand." He said.

"The tiara alone is worth ten thousand Zelda." Bellamy told him. "I'd like to be able to get a few kilometers at my back before sundown. Let's not do this."

"I'm a merchant. I may have an arrangement with your organization but my craft is the same." he smiled at her. Bellamy sighed readying herself to bargain with the man when she was interrupted by a deafening roar as a massive shadow blocks out the sun over the entire market. Both of them look skywards and mouths pop open in shock for the belly of a massive grey-green dragon is passing them over head towards the lower parts of the city.. Screams erupt scattered across the market.

"Twenty-five thousand gold?" Bellamy suggested.

"Deal." Zelda agreed instantly grabbing five bags of gold from the folds of his clothing and handing them over tucking away his new prize into his cart and hastily packing up his shop.

Bellamy got to the nearest house and scarpered up the side garden lattice not worrying about any militia noticing her as they bellowed orders to get the citizens of Goldcliff to safety. The dragon had landed in the massive square that blocked the main gate to the city and Bellamy cursed watching the other two gates close. She had never seen a dragon this close before and her curiosity rose in her heart as she hopped from rooftop to rooftop towards the massive animal as she got closer she could see volleys of arrows bouncing harmlessly off it's hide. It was focused on a pair of wizards that were slinging a mix of evocation and transmutation magics at its face, there was a high elf man dressed ostentatiously standing between a human man carrying a shield and axe and another high elf woman cackling.

Bellamy watched the spectacle crouching down beside a church steeple with one hand wrapped around the head of a stone owl. They were doing surprisingly well against the dragon until the massive creature stopped snapping at them with their teeth instead swiping at the gathered militia and the three other fighters and Bellamy smirked as the militia was thrown back and to the side. Her interest piqued as the two elven wizards reappeared each grasping the hand of their large fighter friend. Blinked. Bellamy thought. Clever.

She heard a scream below her and peeked out over the edge of the church to see a boy of perhaps eleven running down the stairs crying and brandishing a wand. Good grief. For a moment it seemed like the dragon hadn't heard him but then he cast three magic missles strategically to push up the dragons scales and reach its flesh.

The dragon roared in pain as it whipped it's massive head to look at the boy and even from her roost Bellamy could see the tell tale signs of a fire blast glowing in its neck. "Angus!" the human man yelled running towards the beasts foreleg. "Move!"

The boy looked at the man but there was no way either of them would be able to prevent that childs roasting. Bellamy sighed as she stood up before jumping off the roof, she flung her arms to the sides summoning her two massive glaives into her palms. The great red fire blast parted the beast's maw but Bellamy landed in front of the boy before it made contact slicing the fireball in half as she landed and crouched to her knees. The fire was diverted; scorching the walls on either side of the church doors but otherwise leaving the stone building unscathed.

Bellamy straightened as the fighter's axe met the dragons foreleg and it started to fall forward towards her and the boy she had just saved. She turned away grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt and leaping clear onto lower roof of the abby attached to the large church. "Stay." she said to the kid placing him down.

"Wait Miss!" the boy protested. "I can help."

"You can help most by staying the fuck put." Bellamy told him before turning back to the fight.

The fighter had been picked up by the cloak in the dragon's mouth and was being thrown around like a dog with a toy. "I need to help Magnus!" the boy said once again brandishing his wand.

Bellamy grabbed it from his hand tucking it in her belt before he could tell what was going on and clasping a cuff onto his wrist with her other hand. "Heavy." she said out loud and the boy was instantly dragged down by its weight and trapped. "Stay little man. I got this."

Bellamy climbed the ornate window back to her place on the roof, the fighter was still hopelessly trapped despite the spells of the wizards attempting to free him. Resigned to this encounter Bellamy once again summoned her glaives and leapt for the head of the dragon who had no more seen her coming than the fighter in her mouth. Bellamy landed driving both of her weapons down into the top of the dragons forehead, by the screeching that erupted from the creatures mouth it had released the one that was called Magnus. "What the fuck?!" Bellamy heard out of the mouth of the male elf. The beast flailed trying desperately to rest Bellamy's blades from their skull. "EYES!" Bellamy screamed as she lost her footing and could do nothing but hold on for dear life. The distinct hiss of magic missile rang out to let her know that they had heard her instructions as the creature continued to scream into the air.

It slowed enough for Bellamy to free her blades and drive them down into the beasts neck, as more magic flew passed her as the assault continued. It managed to get a claw on her promptly tossing her forwards and colliding with another body. Bellamy landed on her side beside the female elf before scrambling to her feet as did Magnus who had been hit back with Bellamy's own force. He looked worse for wear as blood streamed from a few puncture wounds on his chest and stomach. The four of them were staring at the dragon who started down at them breathing harshly. The thick hot blood of the dragon was making pools in the streets and its left eye socket was oozing a green liquid from where its eye used to be.

Bellamy took a single step forward, "GO." she bellowed in draconic baring her teeth.

The dragon did a final snort sending grey smoke flying at all of them before leaping and painfully flying back towards the mountain range that bordered the city.

"Thank you." the fighter said. He was a little taller than her which she did not care for but left it.

"Who the fuck are you?" the male elf demanded.

"Those were some SICK entrances." the female elf informed her eyes bright with admiration.

Bellamy smirked. "Thanks."

"Where'd you stash Ango?" the male wizard asked her.

"Oh right." Bellamy said. "The boy." He extended his arm with matching bangle on it and stated. "To me."

His new friends stared at him for a few seconds looking confused before catching sight of the body of the dapper boy flying off the roof and towards Bellamy's outstretched hand. He easily caught the boys wrist who swung comically in front of him before coming to a full hault. Bellamy set him gently onto the ground and muttered. "Release." making the cuff pop open before she clipped it back onto her own wrist.

"I want one!" Taako shouted.

"Are you talking about the rogue or the bracelet?" Lup laughed.

Bellamy heard a familiar snick but before he had a chance to turn around his back erupted in pain and he watched the blade of a scythe erupt from his chest, "Fuck." he muttered as he slumped to the side and vision went black.

Bellamy popped out of his body and watched.

"What the fuck babe?!" Taako yelled at Kraavitz who was standing over Bellamy's corpse looking pretty damned satisfied with himself. The boy was staring with wide eyes at the goings-on looking as horrified as the fighter, Magnus who was sitting on the ground holding tight to the biggest wound on his front. Lup curiously was looking right at the space where Bellamy was floating, he noticed the faint black glow around her that matched Kraavitz's marking her a reaper. Bellamy winked as he watched the wound on his body begin to knit itself back together.

A second later air rushed into her lungs as she regained consciousness and she hauled herself back up to standing, "Cheap shot." she grunted cricking her neck.

"498." Kraavitz replied still smiling.

"To 645!" she replied before stepping forward and hugging him. "Been a while Grim. How's it going?"

"You must be Bellamy!" Lup said, she moved gracefully almost as though she was floating.

Bellamy grasped Lup's outstretched hand and shook it. "That's me."

"What the **fuck** is happening?" Taako demanded again stomping his foot as Kraavitz swept over to the man and placed a quick peck on his cheek.

"I'll explain love. Let's get out of here." Kraavitz said glancing towards the road which had a small legion of gold cloaked militia marching down it.

"Sirs." Angus peeped out. "I think Mr. Magnus is hurt."

"I'm fine." the big human announced attempting to stand before falling back to the ground in a defeated heap.

Bellamy walked over to him and squatted down reaching out her arms, "May I?" she asked of him.

"You think your skinny arms can…" he started, she rolled her eyes and wove her arms under him easily lifting him into bridal carry. "Oh."

"Shall we?" Bellamy asked pointedly at Kraavitz.

The reaper swung his scythe straight down opening a portal and the party of six made their way out of the streets of Goldcliff.


End file.
